Cowboy Bebop: The Next Sessions
by BrikHaus81
Summary: A follow up the TV series, 2 years later. There is a continuous storyline, and a lot of old faces comes back. Please Review!
1. A Day in the Life

Cowboy Bebop: The Next Sessions by BrikHaus81

Session 27 (episode 1)

A Day in the Life  
(music: Want it All Back)

_Space. The sound of the astral gate system roars. Stars flash by in tenths of a second. Pan up to a small brown ship cruising faster than the speed of light. A close up reveals the ship's name is "Bebop." Cut to the inside where things are much quieter. The central living room shows Faye sprawled across the couch, fanning herself. Jet is sitting on the chair pouring over his computer._

Faye: It's so hot in here. Jet, when are you gonna fix the air conditioner?

Jet: How can you be hot? We're in the middle of space.

Faye: Well, maybe it's just too stuffy, I don't know. You're the man, you figure it out.

_Jet grumbles. He types away at the computer and then his eyes open up with excitement._

Jet: Hey, Faye, I've got a present for you.

Faye: (uninterested) What is it?

Jet: A nice, fat bounty-head.

Faye: (sighing) Not interested.

Jet: (with a sing-song quality) He's worth three million Woolongs.

Faye: That's it?

Jet: Hrmpf. Just like you to scoff at that. You know we wouldn't have to go after this guy if _you_ hadn't wasted all the money we made off of the guy we caught on Ganymede. Plus, we have to get food and make repairs to the ship.

Faye: (slouching further down) You go ahead and get this one.

Jet: Fine! But don't expect me to share any of the dough with you!

_Jet gets up and storms off, angrily. Faye is left behind on the couch. She folds her arms across her chest, her hands beneath her armpits. She waits for a second and then pulls them out. They are covered in sweat._

Faye: Eww.

* * *

_The Bebop comes out of hyperspace, approaching the small, colonized asteroid of Tijuana. They are bombarded with announcements in five different languages. Jet ignores them all. He's heard them all before. The ship approaches the asteroid._

Voice on Radio: Attention, this is Tijuana customs. Welcome to the sector. What is the purpose of your visit?

Jet: (gruffly) Business.

Voice on Radio: Do you have anything to declare?

Jet: No.

Voice on Radio: Tijuana has specific rules and regulations not present in other sectors of the solar system. Would you like me to run through them with you?

Jet: No thanks. I've been here before.

Voice on Radio: Very well, have a nice stay.

_Jet switches off the radio and his eyes narrow as they approach the small, dingy asteroid._

Jet: (grumbling) The last time I was here...the kid...I can't believe it's already been two years since he...I'm sorry, Spike.

_From the surface of Tijuana we look up and see the Bebop approaching from the distance. Cut to a shot of the artificial lake. The Bebop lands softly, without disturbing much of the water around it. The artificial lighting above is shining brightly. It always shines brightly. Cut to an overhead view of the Bebop's deck. Jet's personal craft, the Hammerhead, rolls out, pauses, and then blasts off toward the city proper. Cut to inside the cockpit. Jet is looking at the computer display before him. It shows data on his target._

Jet: Rhys Richards, huh? Ahh, TJ's such a dump. I'll be lucky to get to him before some street punks fill him full'a holes.

* * *

_Back to the Bebop._

Faye: God, this is so _boring._ I wonder what TJ's like. Maybe they have some good shopping? I need to get out of this scrapheap, anyway. This place is so quiet, I can't believe I stuck around. But then again, Jet _would_ be helpless without me. I'm _really_ doing him a favor. And I'm sure he won't mind if I do a little shopping with the money he keeps stashed under his mattress.

_Faye smiles slyly. Cut to a quick shot of her Redtail as it launches and speeds toward the city._

* * *

_Jet has been spending the past two hours on the streets talking to everyone. He has gotten lots of leads, but most of them had turned into dead-ends. His most recent lead sent him to a bar where Rhys supposedly had some past business dealings. Jet enters the small bar. The place is empty except for three old guys in the corner. The bartender is a short, bald man, cleaning up the bar with a rag. Jet looks around the room with a sense of wonder. He sits down at the bar._

Jet: Hmm. Looks familiar.

Bartender: Can I help ya, stranger?

Jet: Yeah, I'm looking for somebody. Name's Rhys. Heard of him?

Bartender: Hmm, can't say for sure. Maybe if you bought a drink?

_Jet begrudgingly pulls some money out of his pocket and slaps it on the bar. The bartender greedily slides it back and pockets it._

Jet: Now have you heard of him?

Bartender: Can't say that I have. Sorry. Maybe you should buy another drink?

_Quickly, Jet grabs the bartender's tie and yanks him forward, slamming his face into the bar. There is a loud crash. The three old men in the back look up, surprised. A moment later they return to whatever they were doing._

Jet: Maybe you should tell me what I want to know!

_Jet releases the bartender. He woozily stand up straight and two drops of blood fall from his nose onto the freshly cleaned bar. He looks down, depressed._

Bartender: Rhys, huh? Well, sure, I've heard of him. Sometimes he comes around here. It's easy to buy guns around TJ, y'know. And Rhys, well, he's got the best stuff. Does some business in the back alley here.

Jet: And when's his next business appointment?

Bartender: I don't know.

Jet: You sure? Or would a closer look at your bar help jog your memory?

Bartender: (nervous and speaking quickly) Today! Today! I don't know when, but sometime today! That's all I know! Please don't hurt me!

Jet: Hrmpf. Just so we're clear, don't tip off your friend about our little conversation.

Bartender: I wouldn't dream of it.

Jet: (annoyed) Sure. Thanks for the drink.

_Jet gets up and coolly exits the bar. The bartender sighs and drops to the floor with relief._

* * *

_Faye comes out of a large store carrying a shopping bag in each hand. A huge smile is on her face. She walks directly into the next store and immediately begins picking up clothing items and holding them against her body, checking their sizes. A man in a fine black suit approaches her._

Man: Can I help you, miss?

Faye: (still looking at the clothes) Oh, no thanks, I'm fine.

Man: Sure you're all right?

Faye (annoyed and still not looking at the man) I said I'm fine. Just go back to working the register or whatever.

Man: (chuckling) I have to make a confession. I don't actually work here. I just wanted an excuse to talk to you.

Faye: (slowly turning to look at him) What sort of perv-

_Faye is now looking directly at the man. She sees that he is attractive, and the suit leads her to believe that he is also wealthy. She begins to speak in a girlish tone, obviously trying to win him over._

Faye: Oh, well why didn't you just say so? I'm really very friendly.

Man: I see. What's your name?

Faye: Faye, Faye Valentine. What's yours, handsome?

Man: (grinning) Oh, I'm just an admirer.

Faye: (thinking) This guy is chump change. When I'm through, he won't know what hit him.

Man: I know this sounds a bit forward, but I was really struck by your beauty. I was wondering if you could perhaps model some of these clothes for me.

Faye: Oh aren't you sweet? Well, I'm afraid I couldn't do that. I can't afford anything in here. Unless...you'd be willing to help me out?

Man: Certainly. Why don't you try this one?

* * *

_Cut to the alley behind the bar. A large red brick apartment building stands behind the bar. Jet is perched atop the fire escape, looking down. He's covered by enough shade that whoever enters the alley won't see him. Jet yawns and checks his watch._

Jet: Where are these guys, anyway?

* * *

_Back to Faye. She and the Man step out of the shop. Faye has now doubled the number of bags in her hands. She is acting girlish and giggly but inside she knows that this guy is just another mark._

Man: Faye, would you honor me with your presence for dinner tonight?

Faye: I would love to. But I'm afraid I don't know any good restaurants. I'm new here.

Man: (smiling) I know the perfect place, Aux Deux Chandelles, the only French restaurant in Tijuana. It's just down the street from here.

Faye: It sounds lovely.

Man: Why don't we meet there at, say, eight o'clock?

Faye: What? You don't want to go right now? (now thinking) I don't want to put up with this freak all day. (her stomach growls, still thinking) But I really could use a good meal.

Man: (chuckling) No, my dear, I have a business meeting in a few minutes. Why don't you go home and change into one of those beautiful dresses I bought you? It will make our evening that much more enchanting.

Faye: (thinking) This guy is too much. (now aloud and smiling) I can't wait!

* * *

_Jet is still crouched on the fire escape, looking down at the alley. His head is tilted back slightly and he is dozing off. The sounds of footsteps drift up to his ears._

Jet: Huh?

_Six men enter the alley, three from the left and three from the right. The three on the left are well dressed in suits and ties. They walk side by side. Two of them carry large black cases. The three on the right look to be only one step above street punks. One of them carries a fat, red backpack. Jet puts on his optical glasses and activates the binocular function. He zooms in and analyzes each man's face, trying to see if there is a match against Rhys Richardson. The computer works and then declares a 98 match on the well-dressed man in the middle._

Jet: (quietly) I got ya, Rhys.

_Jet puts the optical glasses away. Next, he removes his gun and grins devilishly. He stands up and points the weapon at the men below._

Jet: Rhys Richardson!

_All six men look up, surprised._

Jet: Give yourself up, and this won't get ugly.

_In the alley, one of the well-dressed men looks at Rhys._

Well-dressed Man: Boss...the cops?

Rhys: No, you idiot, he's a bounty hunter. Kill him!

_Both well-dressed men next to Rhys drop their cases and fling them open. One pulls out a heavy machine gun and the other a bazooka. As they load the weapons, the street punks pull out handguns and begin firing at Jet. Jet ducks. Bullets spark as they hit the metal fire escape._

Jet: Four flights up, huh? Not a problem.

_Jet hops upright and launches himself off the fire escape. Cut to the alley. The well-dressed men have just finished loading their ammunition. Jet's figure, silhouetted against the artificial sun, rapidly gets larger as he approaches. The man with the bazooka raises it and fires just as Jet's foot makes contact with his chest. The man gags as he collapses, and the rocket is sent off course. It crashes into the side of the apartment building and explodes. Bricks rain down._

Rhys: Kill him!

Street Punk Leader: Get that son of a bitch!

_The other well-dressed subordinate of Rhys wheels around, attempting to aim the heavy machine gun. Jet is too fast. He smacks the man in the face with the butt of his pistol. The man's eyes roll back in his head. Still, he manages to pull back on the machine gun's trigger. Jet grabs hold of the man and spins him toward Rhys and the street punks._

Rhys: Shit!

_Rhys drops to the ground quickly enough to not be hit. Bullets spray out of the machine gun and kill all three of the street punks. The fat, red backpack splits open and wads of money blow out. The bullets the street punks had fired before being killed collide with the man in Jet's arms. The machine gun stops firing and the man drops dead. _

There is a pause. Jet and Rhys exchange glances. Quickly, Rhys scrambles to his feet and flees in the opposite direction. Jet chases after him. Rhys races out into the street and is barely missed by an oncoming car. He proceeds to the sidewalk on the other side, makes a hard right, and runs as fast as he can. A frightened look is on his face.

Jet races close behind Rhys.

Jet: Rhys! Give yourself up! Rhys!

_Close up of Rhys' face, side view._

Rhys: (through labored breaths) You'll...have to...kill me!

_Close up of Jet's face, side view._

Jet: (thinking) There's no bounty in that.

_The two men race through the city. Rhys maneuvers around pedestrians and turns at every chance he can get. Still, he can't shake Jet off his trail. Jet runs with his gun in his hand but knows he can't use it. There were too many people around to get an accurate shot, and if he killed Rhys, all his hard work would be for nothing. _

They turn on yet another street and race past a series of high-class shops. Jet inches ever closer. They approach a fancy restaurant. A number of round tables with white tablecloths have been set up outside. A few couples are dining. At one table sits a woman who appears to be waiting for her date.

Faye looks up and sees two men racing toward her. She stands up. She smiles as she recognizes the man approaching her.

Faye: (sweetly) Oh, hi there! Why are you running? Just couldn't wait to get back to me, huh?

_Rhys blows past her, not giving her a second thought._

Faye: (looks as he goes by, and says flatly) That was awfully rude.

_A second later Jet flies past her, clipping the edge of the table. The table shakes and knocks a glass on the table over. The liquid inside splashes across the front of Faye's gorgeous red dress._

Faye: My dress! Jet! What are you doing! That's my date!

Jet: (his voice trails off as he runs away) Your date is my bounty!

_Faye looks down at the stain on her dress. An angry look spreads across her face and she clenches both fists._

Faye: Date or bounty, somebody's gonna pay for the dry cleaning.

_She kicks off her high heels, scoops them up in one hand, and chases after Jet. She's younger and faster and quickly manages to catch up to him. As she begins to pass him she tosses her red shoes at Jet. As a reflex he catches them and stumbles to a halt._

Faye: Hold these!

Jet: Wha?

_Jet finally manages to holster his weapon. Still holding Faye's shoes he begins to chase after her. She has already crossed a considerable distance and is closing in on Rhys._

Jet: Hey, Faye! Fayyye!

_Close up on Rhys, sideview._

Rhys: (thinking) I only have one chance. This has to work!

_Rhys suddenly veers to the right and crosses the street. Cars screech to a halt and honk their horns. Faye follows close after. The cars continue to honk as she passes by them. The cars begin to accelerate again, but are forced to stop as Jet races by. They honk again._

Jet: Sorry!

_Rhys bursts through the front door of a small general store. The clerk behind the counter sleepily watches as Rhys runs through the store. Rhys ducks behind a large shelf filled with groceries, turns around, and draws his handgun. A look of shock and fear lights up his face. Before he can fire Faye is upon him. She leaps into the air and kicks him hard in the jaw. Rhys groans, fires a single bullet into the ceiling, and falls to the floor. _

Faye forcefully takes the gun from Rhys' hand. She buries the weapon in Rhys' left cheek, and with her free left hand she yanks him half-upright by his tie. The clerk behind the counter dials the police.

Faye: Thank you again for the lovely dress.

_Jet enters the general store and drops Faye's shoes beside her._

Jet: Faye, if you're thinking about taking part of the bounty-

Faye: 70 percent sounds fair.

Jet: (gruffly) I hope you're joking. I did all the work.

Faye: What work? I'm the one who caught him.

Jet: (throwing his hands up with a sigh) Fine, 50 percent.

Faye: (grinning slyly) Deal.

Rhys: Wait, wait, please, don't turn me in, please! I'm only worth chump change. Nothing compared to what the big fish are worth!

_Jet leans closer to Rhys._

Jet: We don't have any big fish, so you'll have to do.

Rhys: But I can tell you! Tell you where! My suppliers! They are big time!

Faye: Hmm. Go on.

Rhys: Yeah! On Mercury! That's where they are! Three of 'em! Worth ten million each!

Faye: (very interested, speaking to Rhys seductively) Really. Tell me where and I might consider letting you go.

Jet: (concerned) Faye.

Rhys: Okay, okay. Mercury. New Johannesburg. They're known as the Takeru Trio. That's all I know! Now, please, let me go!

_Rhys struggles beneath Faye. She pushes the gun harder into Rhys' cheek and he quickly ceases his thrashing. She smiles at him as the sound of sirens come up in the distance._

Faye: I don't think so.

Rhys: (panicking) You said you'd let me go!

Faye: I said I'd consider it. And I've decide not to.

Rhys: No! You, bitch! I'll kill you! No!

Jet: (laughing) Way to go, Faye.

* * *

_Back to the Bebop. It is now docked and Jet and Faye are talking with a repairman. Jet nods occasionally while the other man speaks. Faye, however, has a disgusted look on her face. Jet shakes hands with the repairman and then he leaves the Bebop. Cut to a closer shot of Jet and Faye. A view of the deep blue artificial lake is behind them._

Faye: You know, this is all _your_ fault!

Jet: (folds his arms and closes his eyes) Hardly. We'd have enough money if you didn't buy so many damn clothes.

Faye: Those are precious family heirlooms, you wouldn't understand.

Jet: (puts his hands on his hips and opens his eyes) Dammit, Faye! Do you ever think about anything but yourself?

Faye: Of course I do. I'm the one that got us a lead on three fat new bounty-heads.

Jet: (gruffly) Just try not to waste any more money.

_Jet begins to walk back inside the Bebop. Faye turns to face him. He doesn't turn around as she yells at him._

Faye: But, Jet! What about the repairs? What about the coolant system, we could at least fix that!

Jet: Sorry, Faye. We have enough to repair the hull damage and the guidance system. But there isn't enough left over for the coolant system. There _might_ have been enough if you hadn't stolen _my_ money to buy all those dresses, and dry clean that red one. Maybe if you returned them...

Faye: But! I lost the receipts! I can't return them! You understand!

_Jet stops. He puts his hands in his pockets and smiles. He makes sure that Faye can't see his grin. He has been in this situation before. So many times, in fact, this is where he is most comfortable._

Jet: Sure, Faye, sure. It's all right, really. We can either fix the coolant system or buy food. We only have enough money for one. Which'll it be?

_Faye's stomach growls and she clutches it. A hungry and tired look comes over her._

Faye: Fine...but you really have no idea what the humidity in there has been doing to my hair.

SEE YOU SPACE COWBOY...  
TO BE CONTINUED...

Author's Notes:  
-"A Day in the Life" is a song by the Beatles.  
-The familiar bar Jet enters is the same one seen in Cowboy Bebop Session 1: Asteroid Blues.  
-The restaurant Aux Deux Chandelles is the same establishment visited by Shinji and Asuka in the Evangelion fanfic "The Child of Love" by Axel Terizaki.  
-The term "Takeru" means "soldier" or "warrior" in Japanese.  
-THANKS FOR READING!


	2. She's So Heavy

Cowboy Bebop: The Next Sessions by BrikHaus81

Session 28 (episode 2)

She's So Heavy  
(music: Autumn in Ganymede)

_Space. Pan up to a small brown ship cruising toward a small brown planet. A close up reveals the ship's name is "Bebop." Cut to inside where a jazzy tune filters through the ship's speakers. It's a dark, yet playful instrumental piece. Jet is at the ship's controls preparing for a descent on Mercury. Sweat is running down his face. Pan down his legs to his feet. His right foot taps the floor in time with the music. Through the windows of the Bebop, Mercury appears huge and dusky brown. Faye approaches from the right. She, too, is covered in sweat. She looks at the temperature gauge. It reads nearly 125 degrees Fahrenheit._

Faye: Is that thing right?

Jet: Sure is.

Faye: Ugh! I can't believe anyone would want to colonize this rock. The people that live here must be _insane._

Jet: You know, Faye, not everyone shares your point of view.

Faye: Well, if they did the universe would be a much better place.

Jet: Everyone thinking like you? That's a scary thought.

Faye: Oh, shut up. What do you know, anyway?

Jet: (looks up at Faye with a grin) Haven't you learned anything these past two years? There's a lot of things I know. For example...

Faye: Water!

_Jet picks up an ice-filled glass of water from the control station. Until now it had been concealed behind his body. The ice rattles a bit as he takes a long sip. He looks back at Faye._

Jet: Refreshing.

Faye: Hey! Where did you get that? Give me some! Come on! Jet!

_Faye lunges for the ice water but Jet pulls it back. She stumbles into the side of Jet's chair. She reaches over his body trying to get to the glass, but ultimately fails. Fade out as the two bounty hunters bicker._

* * *

_A sign reads: New Johannesburg, Pop. 475,000. Pan down to show Jet and Faye exiting the large immigration center. It is the only way into the domed city. There are five cities on Mercury, with New Johannesburg being the largest. Each one is enclosed by a tinted, climate controlled dome. Yet, most visitors to the planet still feel hot, and come back with sunburns. Jet and Faye simultaneously put on sunglasses._

Faye: So which plan should we use this time?

Jet: How about number four?

Faye: (disappointed) Me seduce one of the bounty-heads? Again?

Jet: Why not? It worked pretty well on Phobos. And on Venus. And on-

Faye: I know, but I'm sick of that one. Oooo, how about number seven?

Jet: Seven? Come on, Faye, where are we gonna find a donkey around here?

Faye: Ugh. _Fine._ Why don't we just do it the old fashion way?

Jet: Fine by me.

_Overhead view. The two bounty hunters reach a crossroads. The street they come to is heavily trafficked. Without another word they split up. Jet goes right, and Faye left._

* * *

_Cut to inside a smoky nightclub. The room is dark. The stage is bathed in deep orange light. A woman with a soothing voice sings at the microphone. A few men sit at the bar nursing drinks. The bartender, a woman, dries a newly washed glass. As she moves the towel around inside the glass a tall man, Saburo, approaches her._

Saburo: Hey, there. How are you feeling?

Bartender: I just...don't know anymore. I don't know...if I can keep living like this.

Saburo: I know, I know. I wish you didn't have to see that last night. But you have to understand, those kinds of things happen in my line of work.

Bartender: (desperately) You told me you were going to quit!

Saburo: Sweetheart, please, it's not as easy as that.

Bartender: (beginning to cry) Yes it is, Saburo! Just walk away! The two of us, we'll just leave tonight, we'll get out of here and never come back!

Saburo: Listen-

Bartender: No, you listen! That kind of thing could happen again! And next time you could die! I love you, Saburo, and I'm _not_ willing to lose you!

Saburo: (soothingly) I know you're upset. You just need some time. Listen, I've got to be somewhere. We'll talk later, okay?

Bartender: O-okay.

_Saburo gives her a smile and walks away. The bartender drops her head and cries harder. She trembles and drops the glass. Cut to the floor. The glass hits the floor next to the bartender's feet. The glass does not break, but bounces once, lands on its side, and rolls away. Fade out, hearing only the gentle song of the female singer._

* * *

_Cut to the interior of a pawn shop. The place is cluttered with old junk from the 20th century. A small arsenal of weapons hangs on the wall behind the pawn dealer's counter. A thick metal cage partitions the pawn dealer from the rest of the store. He is already in the middle of a conversation with Faye. Faye is leaning forward on the counter, revealing an ample amount of flesh._

Pawn Dealer: This is a Sig-Sauer.

_He holds up a black handgun and shows it to Faye from the other side of the cage._

Pawn Dealer: These were very popular in the 20th century. I think it would be perfect for a woman of your...uh (he ogles Faye)...size.

Faye: I don't know, it's so small. (playfully) Only big guns interest me.

Pawn Dealer: Ah, so you like big ones, eh?

Faye: You could say that.

_The Pawn Dealer holds up a much larger steel handgun._

Pawn Dealer: Here's a Desert Eagle. Most powerful handgun made in the 20th. It's beautiful.

Faye: What I really want is something like this.

_Faye slides a piece of paper to the other side of the cage. Cut to a close up of the page, torn out of a magazine. It shows a schematic and technical specifications of a rocket propelled grenade launcher. The Pawn Dealer looks at it quizzically._

Pawn Dealer: And why would a pretty little thing like you need such heavy firepower?

Faye: (smiling seductively) A girl's gotta have some secrets.

Pawn Dealer: Well, I don't carry anything like this.

_Faye pouts and stands up, about to leave. The Pawn Dealer suddenly looks worried._

Pawn Dealer: (quickly) W-wait! I can help you out. Just hold on.

Faye: Oh really?

Pawn Dealer: Sure, sure. (he lowers the volume of his voice) Y'see, the Takeru Trio operates outta this very city. They handle all kinds of things like this. If you really wanna meet them, just go down to the Blue Lion Lounge and find Rosaline. She's the one that sings the real sad song. She can put you in touch with the Trio.

Faye: Gee, thanks.

_Faye turns and walks toward the exit of the pawn shop._

Pawn Dealer: (yelling after her) Be careful! They're dangerous!

Faye: (with a smile) Hm. So am I.

* * *

_Cut to a shot of street somewhere else in the city. Pan up the hanging sign of the Blue Lion Lounge. Cut inside to reveal the same smoky nightclub seen earlier. The men who had been at the bar earlier are now gone. The singer at the microphone is the same one as before. The bartender has resumed drying glasses, but is clearly still upset. _

We see a flashback from her point of view. She is sitting at a table in a dark back room of the nightclub. Saburo sits to her left. Another man, Jiro, sits to her right. Across from them are two other men. Everything happens slowly. There is an argument about money. The two men across the table pull out guns. They fire. One bullet hits Jiro in the shoulder. Another bullet hits the wall only an inch from her head. Saburo pulls out his gun. He fires six shots, alternating each shot between the two targets. Jiro is still alive. He pulls out his gun and fires, as well. The sound is deafening. Blood splatters from one of the targets onto her face. She screams.

Cut back to the bartender looking more shaken than before. She shakily puts the glass she was drying down without dropping it.

Bartender: (whispering to herself) Why Saburo? Why are you doing this?

Faye: Is it _always_ this hot outside? I guess I should have brought some sunscreen.

_The bartender looks up, startled. She takes a deep breath in, trying to hold back her tears. Faye sits down at the bar, and takes off her sunglasses._

Bartender: Huh? Oh, uh, yes. Um, how may I help you?

Faye: I'm looking for someone. Her name's Rosaline.

Bartender: Rosaline? Why do you want to talk to her?

_The bartender looks past Faye and back towards the singer onstage. Faye turns her head halfway around and looks at the female singer in the orange light. The tempo is slow and the lyrics are haunting. Faye looks back to the bartender._

Faye: I'm in the market for certain high-priced items. I was told to ask for her.

Bartender: (looking down) I see.

Faye: (thinking) What's with this girl? (now aloud) When can I speak with her?

Bartender: You may not get to. I heard Rosaline was leaving.

Faye: Leaving? When?

Bartender: Today. She and one of the Trio members are getting out of the business. She won't be able to help you. So you might as well just forget about it!

Saburo: Sweetheart, is that any way to talk to a customer?

_Faye and the bartender simultaneously turn their heads to see Saburo who has just reentered the nightclub. He stands with one hand on his hip and sly grin on his face. He looks Faye up and down and then sits next to her._

Saburo: (to the bartender) My usual, please. (to Faye) You'll have to excuse her. She had kind of a rough time yesterday and she's a bit shaken up. Now, what can I do for you, miss?

_The bartender hands Saburo a glass filled with bourbon. He takes a drink. Meanwhile, the female singer onstage has finished. She steps off the stage and walks toward the bar._

Faye: I'm in the market for some...items.

Saburo: Really? What kind?

Faye: The heavy-duty kind.

Saburo: (not trusting her) The kind that can get people arrested?

Faye: (convincingly) Well...the expensive kind.

_The singer has stopped at the end of the bar. She is talking with another man who has just stepped out from a back room. That man, Jiro, has one arm in a sling. The woman smiles at him, clearly infatuated. Faye has not noticed that while she and Saburo have been talking, the bartender has been getting more agitated. Tears are now streaming down her face._

Saburo: Very well. However...I cannot.

Faye: (surprised) What? Why not!

Saburo: I'm afraid we don't sell to bounty hunters. Do we, Jiro?

_Saburo tilts his head back and finishes his bourbon. He sets the glass back down and gives Faye a sinister smile. Faye, knowing her cover has been blown, jumps off her barstool. Saburo removes a handgun from inside his suit coat. Faye looks to her left. Jiro, even though one arm is in a sling, awkwardly does the same. Before either has a chance to aim, Faye lunges at the female singer next to Jiro. Faye wraps one arm around the singer's neck, a chokehold. With her right hand she pulls her own gun and presses it to the singer's temple._

Faye: Nobody move!

_The room is still and tense, trapped in an awkward standoff._

Faye: Just let me go and I won't kill your partner.

Saburo: (with a laugh) Partner? What are you talking about?

Faye: The singer, Rosaline. Your go-between.

Saburo: (laughing outright) That's not Rosaline. This is.

_He throws his hand back toward the bartender._

Saburo: What gave you that idea?

_Faye has a quick flashback of the bartender, Rosaline, yelling at her with tears in her eyes._

Faye: (thinking) The one with the sad song...

Jiro: I'm afraid you've got one of our acts.

_Jiro aims his weapon at Faye and begins to squeeze the trigger._

Faye: (hastily, to Jiro) Y'know, your partner's running out on you.

_Jiro lets go of the trigger and looks at Saburo, surprised._

Jiro: Huh? What's she talking about?

Faye: Rosaline told me all about it. How the two lovebirds are leaving today.

Jiro: (to Saburo) You bastard. You were just gonna cut and run?

Saburo: You can't believe her.

Jiro: But it makes perfect sense. I've seen how Rosaline's been acting lately. What were you planning, huh? Kill me, take my money, and run? Is that it?

Saburo: No, don't be stupid. She's tricking you.

Jiro: If it weren't for her I might be dead now. Instead, you're gonna die!

_Jiro turns around and points his weapon at Saburo. He fires. The bullet slams against the bar sending splinters of wood into the air._

Saburo: Rosaline! Come on!

_Saburo grabs Rosaline by the hand. They turn and race toward the exit of the nightclub. Jiro fires twice more, missing both times. Saburo and Rosaline duck outside before Jiro can fire again. He chases after them, having forgotten about Faye. As soon as he exits, Faye releases her hostage, who faints and crumples to the floor. With her gun still in her hand, Faye races outside._

Faye: Wait! Don't kill each other!

_As soon as Faye is outside she sees Jiro turning into a back alley. As she runs after him she pulls out her communicator. She pushes the button on the side and screams into it._

Faye: Jet! I've got 'em!

Jet: (with static) That was fast.

Faye: Can it! I don't have time to chat!

Jet: Where are you at?

Faye: Behind the Blue Lion Lounge! Just use my personal locator! Hurry!

Jet: Roger.

_Faye pockets the communicator and turns to go into the alley. As she runs toward the other side she hears gunfire. When she reaches the end of the alley she presses her back against the outer brick wall of the Blue Lion Lounge. She slides to the edge the wall. She peers around the side. _

The courtyard behind the Blue Lion Lounge is spacious. A number of large crates are piled high. Jiro is ducking behind one of them. Saburo and Rosaline are taking cover behind a dumpster. A small spacecraft sits in the far corner of the area. Saburo and Rosaline had been attempting to reach it, but are now pinned down by Jiro's gunfire.

Faye hesitates.

Jiro stands up and fires wildly. The bullets lodge into the dumpster. He ducks back behind the crates. Saburo stands and returns the volley with three shots of his own. Rosaline screams at the deafening sounds around her.

Saburo: Come on!

_He grabs Rosaline tightly around the wrist and they run for the spacecraft. They make it halfway there. Suddenly, Jiro is standing up and aiming at them. Saburo wheels around and fires. Two bullets slam into Jiro's chest. His body lurches unnaturally. Blood explodes backwards onto the brick wall behind him. His gun falls from his hand and rattles on the ground. Saburo looks at Rosaline and smiles. She is shaking. She can look at nothing but Jiro's fallen body._

Saburo: We did it, sweetheart. Let's get out of here.

_Saburo puts his gun away and casually walks toward the spacecraft. Faye begins to walk out from her hiding place. She trains her gun on the couple. Suddenly, Rosaline's eyes widen._

Rosaline: Look out!

_Everything happens in slow motion. Rosaline, arms spread, throws her body in front of Saburo's. A gunshot rings out. The bullet hits Rosaline in the chest. Blood spills everywhere. Her body falls limply to the ground. Shocked, Faye looks to the left and sees that Jiro is upright, on his knees, holding a smoking pistol. Before he can take another shot, Faye fires two bullets into him. He falls for a second time, dead. Faye holsters her weapon and runs toward Saburo. He is cradling Rosaline in his arms. Faye drops to her knees, on the other side of Rosaline._

Rosaline: (struggling) Sa...buro...are you all right?

Saburo: (with tears in his eyes) Yes, yes, I'm fine. You-you saved my life.

Rosaline: I'm...glad.

Saburo: Try not to talk, okay? I'm going to get some help.

Rosaline: Please, don't...leave me.

Saburo: (crying now) I won't. I won't ever leave you.

Rosaline: Don't cry...Saburo...I love you.

Saburo (crying harder) Rosaline, hang on! Don't die!

Rosaline: I'm glad...you're alive. Just...promise me one thing.

Saburo: Anything.

Rosaline: This life...leave it...for me...

Saburo: Of course I will. Just hang in there.

_Rosaline goes pale. Her head, which had been straining to keep upright and look at Saburo, now falls back. A small breath of air escapes from her mouth as she dies. Saburo, still holding her, shakes her body and cries loudly._

Saburo: (screaming and sobbing) Rosaline? Rosaline! No!

_As he mourns over the body, the wind suddenly picks up. Dust spins in circles around the three people. Faye looks up and sees the Hammerhead descending into the courtyard. It nearly fills up the entire area when it finally lands. The cockpit opens and Jet stands up, looking at Faye._

Jet: Faye, you got him.

Faye: (shaking her head) No (she nods her head toward Jiro's body)...he's dead.

Jet: (looks at the dead body, and smacks himself on the head) Aww! (he notices Saburo and Rosaline) What about them?

Faye: (with a sigh) Just a couple of kids who were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

_Faye stands up and walks over to the Hammerhead. Jet is still standing upright in the cockpit._

Faye: The other one's dead, too...inside.

_Faye turns back and sees that Saburo is looking at her with an expression of surprise. Their eyes meet and they hold each others' gaze for a moment. Then, Saburo gives her a solemn nod of thanks. Faye turns back to Jet._

Faye: (with a shrug) Well, now what?

Jet: I got a lead on the third one. Turns out he left two days ago for a deal on Callisto. Wanna check it out?

Faye: Sure. Let's go.

* * *

_Back on the Bebop. Faye looks despondent. She stares blankly out one of the ship's windows. Her face, arms, and legs are red, having spent too much time in the sunlight on Mercury. She replays the scene in the courtyard in her mind. She remembers how distraught Saburo had been. How much he had loved Rosaline. He would never harm anyone else again. Jet approaches Faye from the right._

Jet: Hey, Faye. What's wrong?

Faye: Oh, nothing.

_A pause fills the room. Faye continues to stare out at space._

Faye: Jet, do you believe in true love?

Jet: Huh? Whaddaya mean?

Faye: Someone you love so much you'd die for them. Just so they could keep on living.

Jet: (folding his arms) I see. Is this about those two kids in the alley? Or somebody we used to ride around with?

Faye: Him? (pauses) No, I don't think so.

Jet: Come on now, Faye. You can't fool me. I saw the way you and Ein were together.

_Faye turns and gives Jet a fiery look. Her fists tighten up and her body shakes as she screams comically at him._

Faye: And what the hell is that supposed to mean?

Jet: Well, I, uh-umm...you're a dog person?

Faye: Grrr.

Jet: (slaps Faye on the arm) Geez, Faye, you gotta lighten up.

Faye: Ow! My sunburn! I'm going to kill you!

_Faye races at Jet, hands ready to pummel him. He quickly backs up toward the couch. He stumbles against the couch, loses his balance, and topples over backwards. He hits his head hard on the floor. Faye storms off._

Faye: (angrily) Where's the aloe?

Jet: Unnnhhh...women.

SEE YOU SPACE COWBOY...  
TO BE CONTINUED...

Author's Notes:  
-The title comes from part of another Beatles song, "I Want You (She's So Heavy)."  
-Saburo means "third son" in Japanese.  
-Jiro means "second son" in Japanese.  
-THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
